Memory Alpha:Requested files
In universe Star Trek: The Original Series File:I'll Take You Home Again, Kathleen.ogg - An audio file of Kevin Riley singing "I'll Take You Home Again, Kathleen" --LauraCC (talk) 18:22, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Star Trek: The Animated Series Star Trek: The Next Generation Dixon Hill novel pages Pictures of those novel pages from studied by Data. Both for filling out the red links and for proving all those articles created actually did appear onscreen. Kennelly (talk) 15:56, April 7, 2016 (UTC) - Shuttle escape transporter. Based upon the description of where it was, this device in use. --LauraCC (talk) 16:22, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Star Trek: Voyager *Alien patient on Quarren *Annari crewmember *Ankari spectator *Guard #3 *Kraylor engineer *Nygeans in Void *Qomar Women *Species 8472 bio-ship (better picture, possibly from ) * Metronome from . --LauraCC (talk) 19:58, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Star Trek: Enterprise *List of Gosis Species:Soldiers 1-3 *Illyrian crewmember #2 *Horizon Personnel:Crewmember *Unnamed Humans:Human corpse 31st century *Unnamed Humanoids:Trellium mine guard *Nicky Jorjo *Unnamed Kantare *Klingon Officer *Unnamed Osaarians Marauders #2-5 *Suliban woman #2 *Vissian crewmembers 1 and 2 *Xindi insectoid aide *Xindi insectoid soldier *Xindi primate #3 *Xindi Sloth *Xindi Sloth *Fireflies from . -- Defiant (talk) 20:01, January 19, 2016 (UTC) File:Subspace beacon.jpg *Subspace beacon from . -- Defiant (talk) 20:01, January 19, 2016 (UTC) File:Inhaler.jpg Inhaler used by the Foreman in . -- Defiant (talk) 20:01, January 19, 2016 (UTC) File:Xindi-Aquatic tank.jpg Xindi-Aquatic from ENT Season 3. -- Defiant (talk) 20:01, January 19, 2016 (UTC) File:Pulse-weapon.jpg Pulse-weapons from and . -- Defiant (talk) 20:01, January 19, 2016 (UTC) File:Data chips.jpg Data chips from and . -- Defiant (talk) 20:01, January 19, 2016 (UTC) File:Medical chamber.jpg Medical chamber from . -- Defiant (talk) 20:01, January 19, 2016 (UTC) File:Locker room.jpg A good image of the Locker room that shows as much of the room as possible. -- LauraCC (talk) 18:02, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Dead Stop aliens All the aliens being used by the Automated repair station in . -- LauraCC (talk) 21:23, June 22, 2016 (UTC) File:Michael Bofshever, deleted scene.jpg A pic of Michael Bofshever's character from a deleted scene from . The character - an engineer aboard Excelsior - appears near the start of the film's script, when he reports from engineering and asks what is happening up on the bridge, during the ship's collision with the Praxis shockwave. Even though that scene does not appear in the final movie, it's likely that it was shot as Michael Bofshever is credited on-screen as playing "Excelsior Engineer". -- Tough Little Ship 14:54, 23 April 2006 (UTC), and Defiant 16:39, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :I've asked Mr. Bofshever himself but he has no image from this scene. – Tom 17:43, May 21, 2010 (UTC) File:San Francisco resident 6, 2259.jpg Max Chernov as a San Francisco resident from . -- LauraCC (talk) 20:31, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Production STID script page A page of the script for being written in "The Voyage Begins... Again!" featurette from Star Trek: The Compendium Blu-ray. -- Defiant (talk) 15:03, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Material Design sketches Publicity Apocrypha Books/Magazines/Comics Fan Club covers Star Trek: The Official Fan Club Magazine covers -- Connor Cabal 14:48, 26 January 2008 (UTC) :Check for a large number of cover (with minor blurbs about what can be found in the issues). It's not all of them, but there are a lot there. -- Sulfur 17:32, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Games Shattered universe Screencaps of ships from Star Trek: Shattered Universe. -- Defiant 23:29, 17 July 2006 (UTC) de:Memory Alpha:Gesuchte Bilder fr:Memory Alpha:Images demandées nl:Memory Alpha:Gevraagde Afbeeldingen